1. Domain of the Invention
This invention is in the field of Luer connections, specifically a secure mechanism for the transfer of medical use solutions.
2. Technological Background
It is a well-known practice to use Luer connections to connect for example medical devices to each other for introducing medical solutions from a primary recipient to ducts within human bodies.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show state of the art Luer male and female connectors. A Luer male connector 1 comprises a collar 2 encircling at least a part of the conical male part 3 whose external surface joins to the female conical connecting surface of the Luer female connector 4 when these Luer male 1 and female 4 connectors are joined together.
The collar 2 of the Luer male connector 3 features an internal threading 5 whereas the Luer female connector 4 contains the largest of the rims 6 that fit to the internal threading 5 of the collar 2 of the Luer male connector so that the two parts can join.
Connecting the two Luer connections 1, 4 is accomplished simply by means of a tightening torque. The application of this tightening torque, or twisting movement, gives rise to a rotating movement of the Luer female connection 4 around the internal threading 5 of the male connector collar 2.
When the two Luer connectors 1, 4 are thus engaged and directly attached to each other, abrupt separation and contamination from without of these Luer connectors are prevented as described in ISO standard 594-2 of the International Organization of Standardization.
This standard also prescribes specific dimensions for each of the Luer connections.
While these Luer connectors 1, 4 are easy to use, handling errors by users have been observed during the coupling action in a large number of Luer connectors.
In particular, where handling is required in aphaeresis, there is a risk of inverting the two lines, for example anticoagulants and saline solution, when the lines both have identical Luer connectors.
As such, there is an urgent need to come up with other connectors that are different from state of the art connectors so as to avoid handling errors that could result in a risk to the health of patients.
Moreover, fluids transfer systems recognized as state of the art that prevent improper connections are generally complex structures comprised of a large number of initially distinct parts. It takes a lot of time to assemble these fluid transfer systems and they are costly.
The objective of this invention is to overcome this drawback by providing a fluids transfer system for medical use that is particularly simple in terms of design and operational use, that is aseptic and low cost and that affords a fully secure connection of Luer male and female connectors.